The Lost Time Lord
by YukiEternity
Summary: what if Gallifrey didn't just give the Doctor one more regeneration, what if they reset his clock back to the beginning, what if that small tear they opened to give him this energy allowed The Doctor to travel through the dimensions? What if he made friends in new places, and found new adventures, and found someone new to love.


A/N: This is a little something I came up with after seeing a Tumblr post on my Facebook, the idea is not set in stone but I thought I'd like to give it a try, the idea behind it will be explained in the first chapter, or pieces of it anyway. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Doctor Who, Supernatural, or Sherlock, all rights go to their respective creators.

The night had worn on for Julie as she hurried across the rather wet lawn, attempting to get to her car before she became saturated from the rain. She could not believe she had forgotten the paperwork for her latest case at home, now forcing her to return to the empty hovel. She hated her home, worse yet she hated the times in-between her travels where she had to wait there for her travelling companion. He'd promised to return three days ago, and since he hadn't she'd been taking on more work to try and keep her in the office. She had gotten her degree to practice law a little over a year ago thanks to Him, The Doctor. Turning over the key in her car she couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of him, The Doctor, he was real and he had let her come with him across the stars, across time and space and she had never wanted to come home.

Unfortunately, The Doctor had left her at home this time, someone had called him from a different Universe, and he hadn't been sure how she'd handle it, so he had left her behind. She had been crushed, but had smiled and told him it was alright, that she understood, and she had watched the TARDIS disappear. That had been three months ago, and now she was beginning to wonder if he would be coming back at all.

Sighing to herself she was brought back to the present by the sound of a loud semi-truck horn, and her eyes widened as she saw its owner…coming right for her.

swerving she hit the side rail and cursed as she went through, falling into the blackness of the trees, gripping the wheel she tried hard not to lose control but gave up on such thoughts when she hit the first tree, after that she focused on not getting killed. Finally after being tossed about like a bouncy ball in a child's playroom, she hit the largest oak tree, and groaned weakly as her head throbbed in pain. Hissing lightly she looked around the inside of her car, there was blood splattered in places and she realized why quickly at the sharp pain in her side. Looking at the injury she cursed once more at the metal piece sticking out of it.

Closing her eyes, she reached down and took a deep breathe. "Sorry Doctor…couldn't keep my promise." With that she pulled, hard, and gave a sharp cry of pain as the metal piece slid out of her body slowly. Panting from the exertion and the pain, she continued to pull, needing to get the metal out before it was too late. Finally, with one last tug, she felt the piece of metal give way, and she gave a sigh of relief that was short lived as she inside of her car began to glow, the light coming from her.

"Damn, looks like it was enough…" Closing her eyes she took a breather, before moving towards the passenger door slowly, not wanting to disrupt what was going on. She had hoped to wait until he'd come back to tell the Doctor what she'd found out about herself while he'd been away.

Movement was slow as she managed to get the door open, and fell out into the mud, groaning weakly as she moved towards the tree, slowly and painfully pulling herself up to stand, a deep breathe taken, before she felt the pull, and light exploded from her body, the regeneration energy taking hold as it moved slowly through her blood and out into the world taking her old face and replacing it with a new one.

Once it was over, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing in deep gulps of air. "Have to move…" she muttered, even as the world around her began to dim, she swore she heard voices, but wasn't able to tell before the darkness took hold, but she did hear something.

"Looks like we found another one, put her in the truck." Then there was nothing.

-Elsewhere-

The wheezing noise of the TARDIS preceded its arrival in the small living room, the door bursting open to reveal a man in a suit, tie and converse sneakers stumbling out. "Julie, sorry I'm late, it was hard trying to come back!"

The tall slim man looked around the room, the smile slowly fading from his face as he realized that she wasn't there, being replaced by a frown. It wasn't like Julie to not be home this late, and he moved back to the TARDIS to see if he could call her cellphone. When he entered he heard the sounds of someone talking and moved towards the sounds, finding one of the monitors on, the images playing across it was a News report. Turning up the volume he stared at the screen, his heart rate spiking quickly.

"…the reports from the driver indicate that the car was swerving into its lane, and when he blared the horn, the tiny subcompact swerved out of its way, unfortunately it swerved the wrong way and hit the guard rail, going through it. We take you to the scene where reporter Kyrin Goodhill is reporting, Kyrin can you tell us what's happening?"

The image changed from the News Room out into the forest by the highway, where a man stood in front of a car that looked to have been pushed into an accordion. "Well Lily, the police and firemen arrived after the Semi driver reported seeing a bright gold light, assuming it was the car catching fire, except that there is no damage done to the car other then what one would expect. As you can see though there is a lot of blood but it appears as though the driver managed to get out of the car and crawl to the last tree they'd hit." Touching his ear piece Kyrin went silent before he spoke again. "We have just received word of the name of the Driver." And then the screen changed to an image of Julie with her name on it, before Kyrin kept speaking. "There are footprints around a large disturbance in the mud that tells us that maybe someone got to her before we did, if you see this woman please contact authorities immediately."

The screen shut off and the silence buzzed in the Doctors ears, as he stared at the screen in shocked horror. Julie had been in a car accident? Then kidnapped probably. The sounds of the TARDIS controls snapping into place broke him from the numbness invading him. "What're you doing?" Moving toward the console he tried to figure out just where the TARDIS was going, and was surprised to see that the location the TARDIS was going for was near the crime scene that had been shown on the TV. "…good girl, let's go get her."

Pushing the remaining levers he held on as the TARDIS shifted, moving towards the scene he'd seen, his hearts pounding in his chest. Julie had become important to him, just as Rose, Amy, and Donna had been, family, she was part of his new family, one he'd made since he'd found he could cross over dimensions.

He remembered vividly the first time he met Julie, it had been raining just like today, and she had been wandering through a forest off the Ireland Marshes, where he'd been parked, fixing the console to better handle her trips through the different dimensions. He'd heard the thump of her body hitting the doors, and had gone to see what had happened to find Julie on the other side, staring up at the box in wonder. Even today her words stuck in his mind, full of surprise, awe, and a tiny bit of hope. _"You're real…."_

For some reason, he'd felt drawn to taking her with him, just hearing those words, and the hidden pain behind them, he'd wanted to make her smile, and he had many times, and just like the others times trouble had followed in his wake, and after a bad job gone wrong, Julie had in turned made him smile. She had shown him the Doctor Who franchise in her world, how his universe was depicted as fiction, how his regenerations had been actors playing a part. He'd been floored of course, but she hadn't stopped there, she'd gone out into the world and brought together a collection of people who had taken his life and made something more of theirs with it. People who had been filled with such sadness and darkness had watched his life, how he'd never given up, and they'd taken strength from that.

He had at first not really believed them, not until she brought to his attention one story, a story of a young girl who had come across his life and had been saved herself. Julie had found the girl online and had managed to get her to come to the UK, bringing her to him. He'd pretended to be the actor for a while, until finally revealing he was the doctor, and the TARDIS to the girl.

" _You're real, I knew it, and I KNEW you were real!"_ The girl's excitement had been undeniable, and her relief and joy was just as large. After she had gone home though, Julie had told the Doctor something important, the girl, Patricia, had been dying of Cancer, and her last wish had been to meet the Doctor. He had listened to Patricia's story, about her struggle with drugs and alcohol after her mother had died, and how his life had saved hers, she had quit drinking and had been in rehab when she'd learned she had stage 3 colon cancer. There had been something in Julie though that day that he had never seen, a sadness that she had seemed to keep hidden, and eventually he had looked into her past, wanting to know. It hadn't been hard and he'd felt as if he'd been peeking in on her changing, the matter was so private to her.

His body jolted when the TARDIS landed, and he parked her quickly, hurrying out the door to assess how far from the scene he was. Taking in the landscape he realized they were back about forty feet, and he could see the scene clearly, the cops were all over it, and he was thankful to have his Psychic paper on him.

Moving through the trees to the right spot, he came into view of the cops surrounding the car and felt his chest tighten. The news crew hadn't been able to get very close to the car thanks to the yellow tape, but he was able to see that there was a lot of blood on the inside, and if Julie had been kidnapped then she was most likely dead if they hadn't gotten her medical attention immediately.

But he didn't need to get closer as he felt…something. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew he wouldn't need to go under the tape. Before the cops could stop him he moved back towards the TARDIS, his hearts racing for a different reason now, if he didn't know better he would swear there was residual regeneration energy in the area, which was crazy, as far as he knew he and The Master were the only Time Lords not on Gallifrey, but what if he was wrong what if like him, another Time Lord had taken a TARDIS and, in the chaos of the Time War, was able to slip into his universe.

Getting back into the TARDIS he hurried to the console, throwing levers and pressing buttons he tried to bring it up on the console, to pull back and rewind time in that one instance to see if he was right, and, on the screen, he watched Julie pull herself from the wreckage, and then before his eyes, she regenerated, and all he could do was stare. Another time Lord, she had to be, or at least half Time Lord like River had been. This put things in a new perspective, and as he watched, the energy dissipated, but it was so dark he couldn't see what she looked like now, but he could see she was tired, and, as he continued to watch, four shadowy figures came out of the trees, and he heard the same words Julie had play out, before they picked her up and carried her away.

Standing there, all he could do was let his mind race at the implications, another Time Lord, why hadn't Julie told him, or had she not known, he wondered, until he had left her? His mind still racing, he reached blindly for the phone on his console, he had to get her back, but he knew he'd need help this time…and he had a few favors to call in.


End file.
